


【艾鸡】不知春（草稿未完）

by onlyhalfaheart



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart
Summary: 一个拖了很久的党费，还是没写完，但是最近暂时写不了了，先存一下吧。写的都是假的，他们是真的。
Relationships: EYE/Watchme
Kudos: 4





	【艾鸡】不知春（草稿未完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个拖了很久的党费，还是没写完，但是最近暂时写不了了，先存一下吧。  
> 写的都是假的，他们是真的。

王齐铭觉得冷，在等着回酒店的时候手插在外套口袋里一个劲儿地颠着脚尖蹦哒，一边小口吸着气，面前漾着一小团白雾。他结束完一场演出之后乱糟糟的头发被风来回蹂躏，整个人像一杆细草在摇曳，好像下一秒就会被吹跑。艾昊递给他一支烟，递火过来的时候，动作自然地揉了一把他的头发。北方的冬天昼短，尽管时间的确已不早，但夜色比他们都熟悉的城市总要浓那么几分，打火机微弱地亮起一簇，在昏黑一团中照亮艾昊看向他的眼睛。

“干啥，不要乱摸好吧。”王齐铭叼着烟，凶巴巴地抖了抖外套却一点也没有避开。山鸡小朋友平时装酷装惯了总是不喜欢拉拉链，实在冷得不行了的时候还是很惜命地把拉链一直拉到下巴底下，上面一双能说会道的唇别扭地冲艾昊拧了一下。“哇真日妈烦死冬天了老子快被冻死唠。”

烟在他齿间一抖一抖，于是火光也轻快地上下颤动，艾昊没有立即接话，伸手又在他头顶揉了揉，把被风吹得翘起来的一撮头发压下去。王齐铭依旧没有避开，倒也不凶了，只是冲他撅了撅嘴。

“好冷啊艾锅。”

艾昊的手落在他肩上，掌心不大不小正好扣住瘦而有力的肩头，摇了摇。

“车就来了。”

上车前王齐铭夹着烟留恋不舍地猛吸两口，没来得及丢烟头就被艾昊一把扯上车。一块儿来演出的李桥舟非常自觉地坐了前排副驾驶座，把后排座位留给他俩，事实证明这是很明智的选择——王齐铭骂骂咧咧地在艾昊胳膊底下挣动了两下，扭头把嘴里的烟喷到他脸上，艾昊躲闪不及，还是被他呛了一口，不高兴地伸手扳他的脸想把人弄走，本来就不怎么宽敞的后座被推搡打闹的动作填挤得满当。王齐铭转过脸避开他，伸长了夹着烟的手，越过他的肩膀往车窗外面弹烟灰，两人凑得很近，王齐铭弯起嘴角冲他挑衅地笑，烟味儿往他身上冲。

“小疯批。”艾昊垂眼看着，明明是骂人却一点也听不出怒意。“啷个净给别人吸二手烟，有点良心没得。”

王齐铭不说话，还是笑，收回手把烟一把塞进他嘴里，艾昊平静地叼住了，在他看不见的地方舌尖轻扫过去，不忘记在他乱糟糟的发间揉一把。

“车上坐好。”

到酒店的时候已经很晚了，狭窄的楼道很安静，算不上好看的装潢透出一股陈旧的气息，王齐铭站在门口找了半天房卡，冻得手哆嗦，刚刚登记完拿到的房卡不知道飞哪儿去了，他一边小声嘟囔着骂人一边转身想下楼去趟前台，没迈开两步就被人从后面捞住肩。

薄薄一张塑料房卡摸上去很凉，他直接给塞进他外套兜里。王齐铭扭过身，卖乖地眯起眼睛朝艾昊笑：“艾锅。”

“自己东西收好，”艾昊头痛地说，看着他刷了房卡，推着行李箱进门。刚想走，王齐铭噔噔噔地跑回来，往门口凑出个头发乱得像鸡窝的脑袋。

“艾锅等下来我屋一起做直播伐。”

年纪小的睁着一双亮亮的大眼睛瞅着他，早先时候那股暴躁劲儿不知道飞哪儿去了，明摆着在向他撒娇。艾昊伸手在他脑门上摁了一把。

“几点咯还做直播，”他觉得自己听上去像个快受不了闹腾熊孩子的大家长，“快点睡告去。”

“啊哎哎哎哥——”王齐铭拖长了音，字正腔圆。

“睡觉。”艾昊倒是斩钉截铁。

他看着王齐铭小声嘟囔着他冷酷无情之类的话回身进屋，然后替他关上房门。

和这小孩一起做直播的经历确实不少，他还记得在王齐铭直播唱情歌的时候给他放过伴奏。一块儿闹腾的记忆有种神奇的魔力，留在他脑中近似于荒废的一个角落里却依旧挥之不去。艾昊坐在自己房间床头，摸出手机刷了会儿微博，神使鬼差地点进王齐铭主页开始看他的微博故事。能在他的视频里经常看到自己也是一件挺神奇的事，好像不知不觉间在另一个人的生命中留下了点痕迹，虽然这样的说法矫情肉麻，但还是让他觉得挺舒服的。精神上的舒服。

刚看完一个两分多种的live视频，艾昊听见有人捶他的门。说捶是因为声音实在有点响，听上去气势汹汹的，大有里面要是不开门他就一直这样捶到死的架势。艾昊关了手机去开门，率先看到一只枕头和一堆叠在一起的衣服，基本上把人全遮住了，只露出眼睛和头顶。

“又咋了嘛。”艾昊扶着门框看他。竟然并没有感到一丝惊讶。

“先让老子进去哦！”王齐铭摇摇晃晃往前走了两步，把抱在怀里的枕头往艾昊脸前怼。他给他让出路，在他身后把门关上，转身才发现王齐铭抱着的东西最上端是一套睡衣。王齐铭把枕头衣服一股脑地丢在床上，又从衣物堆里扒拉出手机，回头对上艾昊的目光，他耸了耸肩膀。

“暖气坏咯。”他盘腿在床铺上一坐，拧起眉，换上了骂人的时候惯用的那个表情，“日他妈滴什么破酒店什么垃圾维修说要明天早上才能给修，没暖气咋过嘛，想日妈冻死老子嘛？”

艾昊站在床头看着他，被他连珠炮弹似的的骂法逗得想笑，好不容易勉强憋住了，王齐铭就用一半委屈一半凶狠的表情瞪回去，“笑个鸡掰，黑好笑吗？”

“蹭我的床睡还凶我？”艾昊又伸手去揉他的脑袋。王齐铭没有躲，一身低气压地坐在原地。“还冷？冷就多穿点咯去。”

王齐铭动了下脑袋，半张脸埋在他手掌里，被温暖细腻的皮肤包裹，眯起眼睛来哼了一声。

“洗澡去。”他嘟囔着，从艾昊手里挣脱出来，摸索着从旁边衣服堆里揪出睡衣。“哎哟本来还想做直播的搞得老子都没得心情了……”

他挪到床沿，开始给自己脱鞋，完了就光着脚板踩在地上，看起来单薄得很。艾昊让他穿上拖鞋，他也没理，自顾自把浴室门关上了。没一会儿水声把整间屋子填满，艾昊躺回床上去，继续看手机，但总是集中不了注意力。他脑子里有个东西被紧紧牵动着，另一头连到别的地方，跟着起伏摇曳的频率作祟。往下翻到一个视频，还是他俩的，忘了哪一次演出之前王齐铭举着手机找到他来拍，肩挨着肩，眼睛一起看向镜头，笑得眯起来，他的笑眼柔软明媚，像个干净的高中男孩儿。艾昊盯着屏幕看了几秒，把手机倒扣过来盖在被单上。

他第一次和王齐铭滚到一起去纯属是次意外——要怪就得怪那个兄弟party，尽管按理来说party没有什么问题，有问题的是他们俩。他的酒量一如既往的差，差不多刚好能喝过程剑桥，但是和王齐铭一比就差多了，喝到头晕脑涨的时候这小孩跟在他后面一个劲儿地笑，问他要不要喝核桃酸奶，问得他简直想一拳头把这张永远一刻不停也吐不出什么好话的嘴堵上。

当然最后他还是这么做了，只是换了个更成人的方式。拥挤嘈杂的房间角落里堆了一叠旧CD，积着灰，王齐铭被他摁在CD堆上恶狠狠地咬了嘴唇。这烦人的崽儿终于说不出话了，还被CD边儿硌得脊背生疼，一边生涩地缠着他的舌头一边拿手推搡他的背，但艾昊知道他并不是真的想推开自己。酒精逼人，他觉得自己一呼一吸之间都浸满了让人理智尽失的气息，被他牢牢掐在手心里的小孩儿睁着亮又大的眼睛瞅着他，胸膛起伏，嘴里像咬着什么话又说不出口。而艾昊在把他拖进洗手间里以后突然间清醒了很多，外面闹腾的声音被隔断，逼仄狭小的空间里王齐铭乖乖坐在洗手台上，安静得不像是他了，一手攥着艾昊胳膊，另一只撑着台面，朝他微微张开嘴唇。

很难说到底是谁喝醉了。王齐铭伸长了一条腿往他怀里揣，艾昊索性拽着细瘦脚踝扯到身后去，方便俯下身子干他。鬓角厮磨，唇齿交缠，他一个来回能把小崽儿填得满满当当，后者不得不环着胳膊抱紧他的头颈，翻来覆去断断续续地叫哥。王齐铭哭起来好看，眯起来的眼睛天生为了盛泪，像两汪盈满了光泽和新鲜气泡的泉水。从第一眼在地下battle舞台上看到这双眼睛，他就知道这小孩不好对付，但未曾想到是以这样的方式，要先交肉体再交心。他并不太相信灵肉结合，反正也一把年纪了，能做一次是一次，在无意识地试图捣碎王齐铭的身体时他自己也恍惚了，嘴唇轻柔擦过那双绯红的颊。

这一炮打完外面兄弟差不多都散了，艾昊忽略了手机上之前程剑桥打过来的几个未接来电，摸出一支烟来点上，看到王齐铭垂着双腿坐在洗手台上看着他，眼睛亮亮的，肌肉轮廓被昏黑中一点火光照得清晰，他就把那支烟递过去。王齐铭张嘴咬住，把烟喷在他俩之间，艾昊就伸手去揉了揉他的头发。气氛中的暧昧和欲望几乎淡褪成了某种近乎于温馨的东西。

奇怪的是，后来他们没有怎么提起这件事，甚至连本来应该会有的尴尬都不曾存在。王齐铭依旧话唠且欠揍，依旧在艾昊酒喝多了的时候跟他一起喝核桃酸奶，依旧喜欢黏着他喊艾锅然后伸出胳膊来搂着他的脖子，只差探头来补上一个吻。成年人之间的心照不宣，数年累积的默契与友谊，这些得天独厚的条件给了他们彼此继续和睦相处的可能性。艾昊有时候也会疑惑这到底是好事还是坏事。后来也做得不少，甚至有次还在完事儿以后开了个直播，小鸡崽仰着脑袋四仰八叉地躺在床上跟粉丝嘻嘻哈哈的时候连澡都没洗，艾昊坐在旁边趁着镜头没扫到自己，替他抓了抓乱七八糟的头发。他几乎熟悉王齐铭身体的每一寸，同样，王齐铭身上的每一条纹理也都熟悉他的掌心。


End file.
